


Warm Light and Warmer Hearts

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character, Unsafe Binding Practices, party and the girl are mentioned, some really nonexplicit medical procedures (one character gets stitches), vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Cherri Cola comes back from a run to find the Kobra Kid upset over the outcome of a supply-run-turned-clap.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul, Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Warm Light and Warmer Hearts

The sun had fully risen by the time Cherri Cola pulled up in front of the diner. It was later than he liked to be out, preferring to be inside well before the sun started to peek over the horizon. But today had been unavoidable. A call from Doctor D just before sunset had sent Cherri to the far reaches of Zone five. Even driving as fast as he dared in his old truck, it had taken all night for Cherri to deliver the supplies to the site of the upcoming funfair. 

Cherri took a deep breath, savouring the heat of the sun for a moment too long. He shuddered, and pushed open the door to the diner. Upon entering, Cherri noticed that one of the tables was covered in medical supplies. As Cherri shed his vest and hung it up on a coat rack, Jet Star stuck their head out of the kitchen and nodded in greeting before disappearing into the kitchen again. 

Cherri followed Jet back into the kitchen, mostly in search of the Kobra Kid but also following the scent of brewing coffee. He stopped short at the sight of Fun Ghoul, leaning against the counter as Jet gently pulled a needle through the flesh of his arm. 

“What’s poppin’ Doctor Pepper?” Ghoul asked, voice light even as he winced with each new stitch. 

“Supply run gone wrong? Or did you lose a fight with a cactus?” Cherri shot back, grinning slightly as he pulled out a chair to sit in. 

Ghoul opened his mouth, surely about to offer a snarky retort, but Jet cut him off with a look. “ _ Someone _ forgot that trucks throw shrapnel when they explode. Ghoulie here got a little too close and Party took a hit when he had to carry the idiot away from what was left of the shipment.”

“Oh shit. Is Pois-?”

“A little worse for wear but nothing that he hasn’t dealt with before. It only looked bad until we got him washed up.”

“Took all night to clean ‘im up though. Bastard was  _ covered _ in cinders,” Ghoul added. 

“Yeah, I wonder why,” Jet retorted, tying off the last stitch and neatly cutting the loose thread. “Okay all done. Try not to tear these ones this time?”

Ghoul rolled his eyes, “I keep telling you, I can give myself stitches. You could’a gone to bed when Party did.”

“The point is you don’t need to stitch yourself up, Ghoulie. That’s part of being a  _ crew _ -”

“I don’t wanna interrupt,” Cherri cut in, “but where’s Kobes? Normally he’s up by now.”

Jet and Ghoul exchanged a look. 

Ghoul shrugged and took a sip of coffee, “Lost track of him when we got back to the diner. Party was kinda the main focus of the moment y’see.”

“That’s alright. I’m wiped. If you see him, tell him I’ve gone to bed.”

“Sure,” Jet nodded, “sleep well, Cherri.”

Cherri lifted one hand in a wave as he left the kitchen. He walked down the hall, taking care to be extra quiet as he passed the room where Party Poison could be seen through the open door, asleep on his mattress curled up with The Girl. 

Pushing open the door to his and Kobra’s room, Cherri was hit with a deep sense of  _ home _ . The closed curtains bathed the room in soft, warm light, muting the bright sun enough that it wouldn’t be impossible for Cherri to sleep. Cherri breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the tangle of blankets on the bed move.

Roused by the sound of the door opening, Kobra rolled over to watch Cherri sit on the edge of their bed and untie his boots. 

“Cola,” Kobra murmured, his voice rusty with disuse. 

“Morning, Kobes. Did you sleep?” Cherri did his best to keep the concern out of his voice.

Kobra shook his head, “Worried about Party.”

“He’s okay,” Cherri was quick to assure Kobra, “Ghoul cleaned him up and he’s asleep now. Like you should be.”

“Couldn’t,” Kobra said quietly. He fidgeted slightly before scooting backwards, making room for Cherri on the small mattress. 

Cherri lay down, almost instantly Kobra rolled back towards him, tangling his long fingers into Cola’s shirt and pressing his face into Cola’s neck. 

Cherri sighed, curling one hand around the back of Kobra’s head to hold him close. “He’s fine, Kobes. Jet said he only looked worse because of the ashes.” 

Kobra spoke again but Cola couldn’t make out the words. 

“Hmm?” Cherri prompted softly. 

“My fault,” Kobra repeated, shifting back from Cola ever so slightly. 

“No. Poison chose to run out to get Ghoul. You know you couldn’t have stopped him if you tried.”

Kobra opened his mouth, but closed it again, instead curling into Cola’s chest. “Still-“

“Shh. It’s not worth thinking about now. The past can’t change,” Cola waited for Kobra to nod before continuing, “You should sleep.”

“ _ You _ should sleep,” Kobra pushed, after a moment, he added, “You weren’t here when I got back.”

“Doc needed me to make a run. I should’ve left a note,” Cola started to run his hand up and down Kobra’s back, in the way that normally had Kobra falling off to sleep within minutes. 

Kobra shuddered, grabbing Cola’s hand and stilling the movement. 

“Sorry.” Cola murmured, pressing a kiss to Kobra’s hair in apology. 

“Sore.” Kobra whispered. 

Cola sighed, knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant. “How long have you been binding?” 

“Lost track. Since I saw you last.”

“Oh, Kobes,” Cola gently disentangled Kobra’s hands from his shirt, “You gotta take it off. You know that’s too long,” Cola sat up, pulling at kobras hands, “Come on, I’ll help.”

Kobra shook his head, but still began to sit up, “Don’t look.”

Obediently, Cola closed his eyes, waiting to open them until after Kobra had settled back onto the mattress, this time with his back to Cola. 

“What do you need, Kobes?”

“Just,” Kobra took a deep breath and grabbed Cherri’s arm. He wrapped it around his waist and laced their fingers together, holding Cola’s hand over his heart, “Is this fine?”

“Of course. Are you gonna sleep now?”

“Are you?” Kobra challenged, the bite to his words softened as he yawned massively. 

“Maybe if someone stopped bothering me, I could.” Cherri joked. He gently kissed Kobra’s shoulder. “Wake me up if you want to,” Cola added before closing his eyes. 

Kobra hummed, eyes closed and breath already evening out. Tired as he was, Cherri Cola made sure to stay awake until he was completely sure that Kobra had fallen asleep before he, too, drifted off in the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things that might need clearing up (these are also maybe things I'll expand on in later fics):  
> \- I hc Ghoul as being very new but still the main medic of the crew, Jet is still in the process of convincing him that he can ask for help instead of trying to tough things out on his own.  
> \- Jet and Party can be read as being in a relationship but mostly I just think there aren't enough beds for all of them in the diner.  
> \- My Cherri is a former wavehead (based off a popular hc on tumblr, not sure who originated it) so likes to avoid being out in the morning
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer that Kobra is shown to be binding unsafely, this is NOT a good thing and if you do bind, make sure you use a properly sized binder and wear it no longer than 8-10 hours.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to, you can follow my tumblr @sleevesareforlosers.


End file.
